Remnant: Team GURN
by Girithal
Summary: The Manliest Man in Remnant. The Digger with a tragic past. A hothead Sniper. A Sweet innocent girl without a care in the world. This is the story of Team GURN. My next big idea. Please R&R and give feedback. I'd love some constructive criticism.
1. Shades Trailer

Shades Trailer

He stood at the pinnacle of a pile of rocks. The wind blowing through his spiking blue hair and his tattered cape. No shirt covered the blue tattoos spanning the man's shoulders and back. Only some bandages around his abdomen and wrists, along with long brown, baggy pants held by a white belt which was tied instead of looped. Though the most distinguishable feature of the man was his strange triangular glasses, being held up by nothing but the man's nose.

He simply stood there on the rocks with a grin on his face. He knew that they were coming. They had chased him all the way here. They had attacked him several days back when he tried to find some food in their territory.

The growling grew louder. The man could now feel the thumping of massive paws against the ground.

The man turned and saw his foes. Beowolves. A whole pack of them. They barred their massive fangs, hungry for human flesh. They flashed their black claws coated in a red stain of blood from past victims. These were the Creatures of Grimm, they sniff out negative emotion of people and hunt them down. If they were intelligent they would know that they could take the man all on their own.

But there was a problem.

The Grimm couldn't feel any negative emotion from the man.

The man wasn't even fleeing, he was smiling.

The man then drew something from from under his cape. It was a giant version of his triangle glasses. The giant glasses had sharpened edges and appeared to come apart at the bridge. On both ends, a taunt string links the blade. This was his weapon. The Weapon-for-only-Men-to-wield; The Fighting Spirit Shades.

The man stood there waiting for the Grimm to pounce. One hand at the bridge of the giant glasses, the other pulling the string back. Somewhere, under the bandages, an arrow made of Ice Dust formed on the string.

"All right, fuzz balls. Come at me. I ain't holding back. Just who the hell do you think I am? I tell ya, so dig the wax outa your ears. He never surrenders, never looks back, and never backs down! When they talk about the manliest man in all of Remnant, their talking about me! The Mighty Kamina Giha!"

The Boewolves attacked.


	2. Soil Trailer

**The next man is revealed. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. It has come to my attention that somethings have to be cleared up.**

 **name of the team is "Gurren", just like in the anime.  
2\. This story takes place in Remnant and any characters from Gurren Lagann have been born in Remnant.  
3\. I do not own Gurren Lagann or RWBY. Those rights belong to Gainex and Rooster Teeth respectively. **

**Thanks to Don Orbit for bringing these to my attention! Now on with the story!**

Soil Trailer (from Simons POV)

Digging tunnels. That was my job. Digging tunnels to send people to blow holes in the ground, leading to the expansion of towns and cities. Sometimes the tunnels I dug would turn into fortresses to protect people. Thats what I thought, at least.

For most of my life, I never questioned why I dug. I just did it because it was my job. My parents thought is was a good idea. They had me go to the digging crew while it was still peaceful. So for next few months, I dug. It worked out okay for a while. My village was expanding and flourishing with new travelers. We thought nothing would stop us.

We were wrong. For the first time, we dug to deep.

Before I saw them, I could hear the screams. I dug as fast as I could back to the village. As soon as I climbed out of the mines overlooking the village, I knew I was to late. Dozens of the black creatures I've heard about were crawling all over. I thought that the Grimm were just legends; stories to spook kids into obedience. But here they were all over my village. Everyone was panicking, the Grimm were massacring them. I feel onto my knees in despair. Everything was going so well this morning.

Wait. This morning. My parents!

I shot up and sprinted down the hill towards my house. It was just on the outer edge of the village. I sprinted around the corner and couldn't believe what saw.

My mom was backed against an almost collapsed wall with a look of fear in her eyes. My dad fighting of a Beowolf with a fire poker. My dad caught a glimpse of me standing not to far away. He smiled at me.

That was the last smile he ever gave.

The Beowolf lunged. Mom screamed. Dad fell limp. The Beowolf lunged again. Mom fell limp against the wall. I fell to my knees, not caring about the monster towering in front of me. I wanted to die. I didn't want to live in this world alone. I simply sat there with dead eyes, waiting for the release.

But it never came. I heard a thump and looked at the dead and disintegrating corpse of the Beowolf with an arrow stuck in the skull.

"Simon!"

I looked my right. It was the resident hunter in my village. A tall man with a stern face. He had long brownish black hair and a goatee. His bow was drawn in case the Grimm got up again. His quiver of arrows almost halfway gone.

"Get out of here, boy!" "I...can't...my...parents."

He glanced over at my parents bodies. A sad look came upon his face as he walked over to them. He grabbed the fire poker from Dad's hand.

"Listen to me, son. If they were still here, they would want you to fight and keep living. Do you hear me?"

He thrusted the poker near my face. I looked at it with sadness, then took it. "I...hear you."

"Good, now listen hear. I want you to the east side of the village. There are people there who can help you escape. My son is with them, he is about your age. After you have escaped, run. Run as far away as you can. Run, Simon Umberto!"

"Yes, sir." Then I ran.

That was all nine years ago. I have learned to accept me parents deaths and have made the promise to live on.


	3. Serenity Trailer

Serenity Trailer

"You need to go, Nia. Now." he said with the sternest face imaginable.

"What? Where? Why do I need to go? You are the one the people and faunus come to for answers." Nia gasped.

"I do not need to explain myself, girl. Now pack your bags. Your going to Beacon in two weeks. The arrangements have already been set." Lordgenome commanded.

Nia huffed in annoyance, but knew better than to cross her fathers orders. She turned on her heel and went to pack.

"Well, that couldn't have gone any better. You do realize she will ask the same question until she leaves, right?" A raspy voice came from behind the muscular man.

"Yes. I realize. But her question is not one I can answer easily. She is to curious for her own good." Lordgenome sighed. "More over, why do you care, Guam?"

"She asked a question that you couldn't answer. In the long time I've been with you, I've never seen you stumble. Perhaps Ghira would know." Guam stated.

"Ghira is a fool. He is the most powerful faunus on the island and what does he use his power for. Nothing. I will admit, he is smart. He's kept Menagerie out of most world affairs. But if he thinks he can avoid it forever, he is sadly mistaken." Lordgenome interrupted.

"That may be true, but don't forget his daughter. My mole in the White Fang says that she deserted after doing a job and was making her way towards Vale. She is most likely heading for Beacon." Guam smirked. Then he frowned.

"Can she defend herself?" Guam asked.

"Tymilph trained her. She'll be fine." Lordgenome reassured.

"I meant against the bullying. You know its going to happen. Your daughter is an owl faunus. Her eyes give it away." Guam corrected.

"She can stand against ridicule. You did the same when you were there." Lordgenome smirked.

"Yes, I suppose so. Plus she'll have a team to back her up when she's down." Guam agreed.

Silence fell before Nia came back with her bags full and arms crossed.

"I have prepared, father. When do I leave?" She asked.

"As soon as the Bulkheads land. Viral will escort you." Lordgenome motioned to a cat faunus in the main hall. Nia turned without a second glance at her father and his pudgy friend. She walked down the stairs and towards the door before Viral stopped her.

"Would you like me to take your bags, Miss Teppelin?" He asked in a seemingly monotone voice. Nia couldn't tell, but his voice dripped with spite.

"No, its fine. I can carry them myself, but could you grab my staff from the shop before we leave? I had the people there upgrade it." Nia asked.

"Of course, milady." Viral turned and left for the shop on the grounds.

The boats came shortly after Viral returned. She departed thinking only one thing

'How does father not know the answer? He's the one who married her.'

 **Sorry for the length between this update and how short the trailer is. The trimester tests and vacations got in the way. But I will try and update more frequently. But I need some assistance with some ideas. I have the main story more or less planned out, but I need some ideas on subplots or even some OCs interesting enough to be classmates at Beacon. So am taking some suggestions from viewers. Just put in your review what your idea is.**

 _ **end message**_


	4. Sorry for the Wait

Hey there, guys!

Sorry for the long wait. I decided to take the summer off. With a domestic and an international trip, plus morning sport practices, there was no time to write anything.

BUT FEAR NOT, FOR I HAVE RETURNED!

And new content will be uploaded soon. More Team GURN and possibly a new story, if I can get all the chinks out first.

Again, sorry for the wait, but new stuff on the way

Girsy out!


	5. Sniper Trailer

She gave a big sigh.

There was no game out today. So much for her last day on the hunt.

She packed up what little game she had, hooked her sniper rifle onto her back and headed back to camp.

She was an attractive girl, at least that's what all the men at the camp say. Long red hair that almost reached her knees, held up by two yellow pins. A maroon jacket with orange flames down the sleeves covered her arms and shoulders, as well as a scarf that she could duck into to hide her nose and mouth. A black bikini top with red flame patterns covered her rather ample chest, exposing her stomach. Black short shorts held up by a white belt lead to thigh high white boots.

But the most recognizable thing about her was the skull shaped hairpin in the front of her hair.

She was just 5 years old when her home was taken from her by the White Fang. She didn't know who from her small village of Littner survived, if any at all. But after running for sometime through a forest, exhaustion took its toll on the girl. That was when a savior in black and red found her and took her to the camp.

Raven.

The girl owes Raven everything. Raven took her in and gave her shelter, food and a place in the Branwen tribe. She even gave her a new name.

 **Rikako**. Raven said it meant "strong one." She trained the girl to better fit the name. After discovering her superb shooting skills, Raven trained her to use a sniper rifle.

The sniper rifle was electrically powered, so she can swap out bullets for arrows and dust if she chooses. A single edged blade rests on the edge of the barrel. The handle appears to have joints so that it can rotate into a katana handle.

She finally makes it to the edge of the camp, where Vernal is keeping watch.

"You've come back nearly empty handed." Vernal smirks at the girl.

"Yeah, well you try and hunt where we know Grimm and other wild animals have been, then maybe you'll appreciate the trouble." The girl fires back.

"I'm going to miss your complaining, **Yoko**. How you even managed to convince Raven to let you go to Beacon is beyond me." Vernal smiled.

"Well….., it wasn't me per say. She actually asked me if I wanted to go there. She said she would allow it if I did something for her while I was there." Yoko spoke her thoughts.

"Well, whatever. Come on. I'm sure the boss wants to give you a proper send off." Vernal said as she started into the camp. Yoko smiled and followed her in.

Several hours later, she found herself on an airship. She glanced around and saw a multitude of strange people. The blonde girl teasing the raven haired with red highlights. The guy puking in the bathroom on the ship. The raven boy with a pink strand being pestered by a redhead who looked like she was having a sugar rush. The two white haired girls sitting and talking on a bench. The maroon haired girl talking to a navy blue haired man.

But none of that was particularly interesting to her. She was more annoyed with the blue haired idiot who was parading around declaring something about manliness.

Hopefully she wasn't going to see him a lot at Beacon.


End file.
